


You Are Always Welcome Here:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e15 He Waha Kou O Ka He'e (Yours is the Mouth of an Octopus), Friendship, Gen, General, Grateful/Gratitude, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s10e15 He Waha Kou O Ka He'e (Yours is the Mouth of an Octopus), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny tells Steve that he is thankful for everything, since Leslie died, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Kudos: 4





	You Are Always Welcome Here:

*Summary: Danny tells Steve that he is thankful for everything, since Leslie died, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“Thank you for breakfast, Steve”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said to his best friend, & partner. He was very lucky to have a great friend like him, who would do anything for him. The Blond counts his blessings everyday, & doesn’t take it granted.

“Anytime, Danno, Anything for you”, The Five-O Commander said with a smile. He loves that the house is full of life again, & love. He loves that Danny is slowly coming out of his funk, & he was getting back to himself. The Former Seal made him an offer, which he was glad that he did.

“You know that you can stay here, As long as you like, Despite the joking aside, I love having you here, Yu are always welcome here. It makes the house less lonely”, The Dark-Haired Man confessed to him, as he poured him another cup of coffee. Danny appreciated the gesture, & said this to him. “I appreciate that, Babe, But, I think that I would be ready to be on my own soon”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he was reassuring him.

“Just don’t rush into this, Okay ?, Just think about it”, The Hunky Brunette said encouragingly, as he poured himself a cup of coffee, & took a sip from his own cup. “I will, Partner”, The Shorter Man promises him, & they cleaned up, & were ready to start the day. Danny knew that he was very lucky that he came to Hawaii, cause if he didn’t, He wouldn’t have the life that he has now. He will pay it forward somehow, & in a big way.

The End.


End file.
